The following description relates to data processing in electronic or web-based marketplaces, for example, the collection and analysis of trading data in an electronic marketplace.
Businesses have turned more and more in recent years to conducting commerce on-line. For example, goods and services may be traded using on-line listings, auctions, and reverse auctions. Payment for goods and services may be carried out using electronic payment systems. In addition, on-line systems can also track post-sale activity, such as the progress of shipments, customer feedback, and returns.
On-line business is commonly conducted over various discrete virtual marketplaces, such as auction web sites. Some marketplaces specialize in particular types of goods and services, while others serve a broader range of customers. Also, some sites provide access to both buyers and sellers, while other sites only provide access to buyers (e.g., a site on which a company sells its wares) or to sellers (e.g., a site on which a company procures goods from suppliers). Over time, a site will receive visits from various parties and will be used to carry out various transactions. This activity for the site or marketplace can provide helpful information about the site and how it is being used.